Vertrauter Feind
by HeatherLuna
Summary: Niamh, Aragorns jüngste Tochter glaubt ihr Glück endlich gefunden zu haben, doch sie hat noch ein schweres Schicksal vor sich....zu Ende und abgeschlossen!Sind nur 9 Kapitel also lest sie mal...
1. Default Chapter

Vertrauter Feind  
  
Ich lag gerade gemütlich auf meinem Sofa und war in ein neues Buch vertieft, als es an der Tür klopfte und gleich darauf Eldarion, mein ältester Bruder, eintrat.  
  
"Niamh, was tust du hier?" fragte er mich wütend.  
  
"Was soll ich schon machen? Das was ich immer mache", erwiderte ich und setzte mich auf. Ich legte das Buch weg und schob meine Brille wieder an den richtigen Platz.  
  
"Wir wollten heute alle zusammen zu Abend essen. Hast du das vergessen?" fragte er.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein. Heute war Samstag und wir wollten wirklich alle gemeinsam essen.  
  
"Ist es denn schon so spät?" fragte ich erschrocken und sprang auf. Ich lief zu meinem Kleiderschrank und riß ihn auf. Ohne auf Eldarion zu achten griff ich nach dem erstbesten Kleid und schlüpfte hinein. Ich kämmte noch schnell meine Haare durch, steckte sie hoch und lief zur Tür, wo mein Bruder schon auf mich wartete.  
  
Ich war ihm dankbar dafür, denn vor mir bestand wahrscheinlich eine größere Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Vater.  
  
Wir liefen durch die leeren Gänge, so daß mein Kleid hinter mir her wehte. Vor dem großen Saal blieben kurz stehen.  
  
"Bereit?" fragte Eldarion und ich nickte.  
  
Dann öffnete er die Tür und trat hinein. Es kostete mich einige Überwindung hinter ihm her zu gehen, doch immerhin war nur meine Familie anwesend. Dennoch, es waren elf Personen, denn meine anderen Geschwister waren extra mit ihren Familien gekommen.  
  
Ich lief unter dem vernichtenden Blick meines Vaters zu meinem Platz und entschuldigte mich.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, daß ihr auf mich warten mußtet, doch ich war so in mein Buch vertieft, daß ich die Zeit vergessen hatte."  
  
Ich setzte mich schnell auf meinen Platz neben meiner Schwester Suabien.  
  
"Dann können wir nun endlich anfangen", sagte mein Vater ruhig, doch ich spürte, daß er sehr wütend war und sich nur wegen Arwen zurücknahm. Meiner Mutter war das friedliche Zusammensein bei Tisch sehr wichtig. Streitigkeiten mußten deshalb früher oder später ausgetragen werden.  
  
Die ersten Gänge wurden aufgetragen und niemand wagte etwas zu sagen, bis mich meine Mutter ansprach.  
  
"Was war das für ein Buch, daß dich die Zeit vergessen ließ?"  
  
"Oh, es war ein Buch über den Ringkrieg. Du weißt, daß mir die Geschichten darüber schon immer gefallen haben."  
  
"Ich habe auch schon einige Bücher darüber gelesen, doch mir kommt das alles so unwirklich vor", mischte sich nun meine Schwägerin Dahea ein. Sie war die Frau von Eldarion und saß deshalb auch am anderen Ende des Tisches neben Eldarion. Wenn wir uns unterhalten wollten mußten wir ziemlich laut reden, deshalb hatte Dahea eben mehr zu meiner Mutter, als zu mir geredet, so daß ich bald wieder still an meinem Platz saß, während die Gespräche um mich herum nun immer lauter wurden.  
  
Um sich Gehör zu verschaffen begannen nun auch die Kinder zu schreien. Elnahir und Ilia, mein Neffe und meine Nichte wurden von ihrer Mutter, Dahea, schnell wieder zur Ruhe gebracht.  
  
Ich hatte ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu meiner Nichte und meinem Neffen, wohl auch deshalb, weil sie im Palast wohnten und mich gerne in meinem Zimmer besuchten, denn dort konnte man wunderbar Höhlen bauen und sie mit weichen Kissen auslegen. Wenn ich noch Kekse und Kuchen holte, wollten sie am Abend gar nicht mehr von mir weg.  
  
Gerade als der dritte Gang abgeräumt wurde und der Nachtisch folgen sollte, stand mein Vater auf.  
  
Aragorns Gesicht hatte sich inzwischen verändert. Es lag ein weicher und liebevoller Ausdruck darin, der jedoch nicht mir galt. Ich fürchtete mich schon vor dem Ende des Essens, als er zu reden begann.  
  
"Meine liebe Familie. Wie mir meine Tochter Suabien und ihr Ehemann Rahmni heute Nachmittag mitteilten, wird sich unsere Familie bald vergrößern."  
  
Es folgte ein freudiges Beglückwünschen von allen Seiten. Ich hatte jedoch den Vorteil direkt neben Suabien zu sitzen und nahm meine Schwester in den Arm.  
  
"Das ist ja wunderbar, Sua. Ich freue mich so für euch."  
  
"Danke, Nia. Ich hoffe du kommst uns dann mal öfter besuchen?" sagte sie, doch ehe ich antworten konnte, wurden wir auseinandergerissen, damit auch die anderen Familienmitglieder die werdende Mutter beglückwünschen konnten.  
  
Ich saß lächelnd daneben und konnte es kaum glauben. Ich schweifte mit meinen Gedanken ab und dachte daran, daß ich nun zum vierten Mal Tante wurde. Ich dachte daran, wie Suabien als Kind gewesen war. Sie war nur vier Jahre älter als ich und mit ihr hatte ich mich am besten verstanden.  
  
Stundenlang hatten wir uns manchmal im Palast versteckt, nur um nicht ins Bett gehen zu müssen. Manchmal waren wir in unserem Versteck eingeschlafen und morgens durch die Kälte aufgewacht. Dann trieb es uns immer in unsere dicken Federbetten. Später hatten wir die Nächte in unseren Zimmern verbracht. Wir hatten uns Tausende von Dingen zu erzählen und waren morgens dementsprechend müde. Auch ihre Heirat vor zwei Jahren hatte unser Verhältnis nicht verändert. Wir sahen uns jedoch nicht mehr jeden Tag, dafür schrieben wir uns seitenlange Briefe und machten die Boten, die zwischen Ithilien und Minas Tirith hin und herritten, wahnsinnig.  
  
Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als jemand mir seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ich drehte mich um. Aragorn stand hinter mir und ich mußte mit ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen. Früher hatte ich diesen Raum geliebt. Ich blieb stundenlang in einer Ecke sitzen und sah mir Karten, Urkunden und Dokumente an. Doch jetzt hatte dieser Raum etwas Bedrohliches.  
  
Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, während ich vor ihm Platz nahm. Er blätterte kurz in einigen Akten und sah mich dann an.  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte mich vor drei Tagen klar ausgedrückt! Niamh, es ist sehr schön, wenn du viel liest, aber du kannst nicht jedesmal zu spät zum Essen kommen. Auch wenn wir nicht alle anwesend sind, solltest du pünktlich sein. Es sieht so aus, als ob dir deine Familie gar nichts bedeutet."  
  
Ich schluckte. Heute brüllte er mich nicht an, doch das was gerade passierte war noch viel schlimmer. Er machte sich Vorwürfe und ich wußte das. Ich hatte die Leute in der Stadt reden gehört. Sie machten Aragorn dafür verantwortlich, daß ich so komisch war, dabei konnte mein Vater am allerwenigsten etwas für mein Verhalten.  
  
"Ja, Vater. Ich werde versuchen nächstes Mal pünktlich zu sein", sagte ich leise.  
  
Ich hoffte, daß ich für heute entlassen war, doch er stand auf und drehte mir den Rücken zu, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können.  
  
"Ich möchte, daß du deinen eigenen Weg findest, doch an einige Regeln solltest du dich halten. Wir werden in einer Woche ein großes Fest veranstalten. Es werden sehr viele Würdenträger aus anderen Häusern kommen. Ich bitte dich dort zu erscheinen, auch wenn du das nicht möchtest. Immerhin bist du meine Tochter, Niamh."  
  
Die Worte brannten mir noch lange im Kopf. Auch, als ich später schon im Bett lag. Ich konnte nicht einschlafen, denn sie gingen mir immer durch meinen Kopf. Ich wußte, daß ich es meinem Vater nicht einfach machte, war ich doch schon 19 und hatte bisher noch keinen Verehrer gehabt. Ich empfand das nicht als schlimm, denn Assentia, eine meiner Schwestern war 25 und hatte noch keinen Mann, doch für Aragorn als König und Vater war das ein schlechtes Ansehen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wollte er versuchen für Assentia einen Mann auf diesem Fest zu finden. Ich verstand nicht, warum sie noch keinen hatte. Ich war mir sicher, daß sie eine der schönsten Frauen in ganz Gondor war, schöner noch als Suabien, Mandline und ich. Vielleicht lag es bei Assentia daran, daß sie sehr eigenwillig war.  
  
Ich rollte mich auf die Seite und horchte nach vertrauten Geräuschen. Wie immer waren die Läden vor meinen Fenstern nur halb geschlossen, so daß die nächtlichen Geräusche der Stadt zu mir drangen. Sie gaben mir das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein, obwohl ich gerne alleine war. Ich haßte große Menschenmassen und Feste, auf denen wildfremde Personen mit mir reden wollten. Doch nächste Woche würde ich mich zusammenreißen müssen und für Aragorn auf dieses Fest gehen. In Gedanken stellte ich mir schon vor, wie ich mich lächerlich machte. Wahrscheinlich würde ich durch meine Eitelkeit meine Brille nicht aufsetzen und gegen jeden Tisch laufen, wichtige Persönlichkeiten übersehen, obwohl sie vor mir standen und mich in irgendwelche Ecken verkriechen. Dafür würde mein Bedarf an Festen für eine lange Zeit gedeckt sein und meine Familie müßte mich auf den anderen Festen mit schlechtklingenden Ausreden entschuldigen.  
  
Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf um die blödsinnigen Gedanken loszuwerden, doch als hätten sie sich in meinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt, blieben sie.  
  
Sie setzte mich in meinem nächtlichen Zimmer auf und wartete.  
  
Worauf wußte ich nicht, doch irgendwann stieg ich aus meinem Bett und zündete die kleine Öllampe auf meinem Nachttisch an.  
  
Nur mit meinem langen Nachthemd bekleidet öffnete ich vorsichtig die Tür und spähte auf den Flur. Ich leuchtete kurz hinaus, doch alles lag verschlafen vor mir.  
  
Auf meiner nächtlichen Erkundungstour begegnete mir niemand. Es würde einen großen Skandal geben, wenn mich ein Bediensteter oder ein Wachmann sehen würde, doch da ich schon des öfteren nachts durch den Palast geschlichen war, kam ich unbemerkt nach draußen.  
  
Ein kleiner, abgeschiedener Garten, in dem Suabien und ich uns früher immer versteckt hatten. Hinter einigen Büschen gab es eine kleine Höhle.  
  
Mit nackten Füße ging ich zuerst über den Rasen und dann durch die feuchte Erde. Ich quetschte mich in die kleine Höhle und merkte wieder einmal, wie groß ich seitdem geworden war. Früher hatten Sua und ich zusammen in das kleine Loch gepaßt.  
  
Ich blies die kleine Lampe aus und befand mich nun in völliger Stille und Dunkelheit. Der Mond war durch schwarze Wolken verdeckt und nur manchmal tauchte er bedrohlich auf, als wollte er das Unheil voraussagen.  
  
Meine Glieder waren steif und knackten, als ich am nächsten Morgen aus der Höhle krabbelte. Ich mußte mich kurz orientieren, bis ich wieder wußte, wo ich war. Halb blind, da ich meine Brille nicht aufhatte, schnappte ich mir die Lampe und lief zurück in mein Zimmer.  
  
Ich hatte meinem Vater versprochen mich auf Fest zu benehmen und mir, bis dahin nichts zu tun, was Aragorn mißfallen könnte.  
  
Ich mußte mich ziemlich zusammenreißen und ging ihm aus dem Weg, doch ich schaffte es, zu jeder Mahlzeit pünktlich zu erscheinen.  
  
Aragorn merkte von dem nicht sehr viel, da er nicht mit uns aß, doch Arwen lobte mich am Ende der Woche. Ich stand gerade vor meinem Kleiderschrank und wußte nicht, was ich am nächsten Tag anziehen sollte, als sie eintrat.  
  
Die beiden Dienstmädchen verneigten sich vor ihr, so daß auch ich merkte, daß sie eingetreten war.  
  
"Laßt uns bitte alleine", sagte sie zu den Mädchen, die daraufhin eilig verschwanden.  
  
"Ich habe gemerkt, daß du dir Mühe gegeben hast, Aragorn zu gefallen. Leider hatte er sehr viel zu tun und hat es sicher nur im Unterbewußtsein gemerkt." Ich lachte kurz auf. Ja, so war mein Vater. Er sah nur die schlechten Seiten an mir.  
  
"Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen, Niamh", sagte Arwen und schob mich vor den Spiegel. Dann stellte sie sich hinter mich und hielt ein wunderschönes blaues Kleid vor mich.  
  
"Ich habe es mir zu deiner Geburt machen lassen, Niamh. Ich würde mich freuen, dich morgen darin zu sehen."  
  
Ich war sprachlos. Das Kleid war einfach umwerfend. Ich kannte es, denn sie hatte es mir schon öfter gezeigt, als ich sie als Kind bat, von meiner Geburt zu berichten.  
  
"Ich soll es tragen?" fragte ich sie ungläubig.  
  
"Ich möchte es dir schenken, Niamh."  
  
"Oh, danke. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..." rief ich und nahm sie in die Arme.  
  
Der leichte Stoff raschelte zwischen uns und ließ uns auseinanderfahren.  
  
"Am besten machen wir keine Falten", sagte sie gut gelaunt.  
  
Ich zog mein Kleid aus und das blaue an.  
  
Ich erkannte mich fast nicht mehr wieder. War ich jetzt meine Mutter? Alle sagten, daß ich die gleichen Haare wie sie habe, doch ich fand ihre immer wunderschön. Meine waren dagegen etwas struppig und standen nach dem Schlafen in alle Richtungen ab.  
  
"Du wirst aussehen wie eine Prinzessin Gondors", sagte sie freudestrahlend, während ich mich vor ihr drehte.  
  
Zum ersten Mal freute ich mich ein ganz kleines bißchen auf das Fest, aber nur ein bißchen. 


	2. Das große Fest

Das große Fest  
  
Schon früh am Morgen wurde ich durch das geschäftige Treiben im Palast geweckt. Gerade als ich meine Brille aufgesetzt hatte und aufstehen wollte, sprang die Tür auf und meine Nichte und mein Neffe stürmten in das Zimmer.  
  
Aufgeregt sprangen sie auf mein Bett und begannen beide zur gleichen Zeit zu erzählen.  
  
Ich musste sie zu erst bremsen, bis mir Elnahir erzählen konnte, was vorgefallen war. "Es sind schon ganz viele Leute da. Sie sehen so komisch aus. Es sind Leute dabei, die sind so groß wie wir und wollen schon erwachsen sein!" rief er aufgeregt.  
  
Ich setzte mir Ilia auf den Schoß und erklärte beiden, dass die Leute, die sie meinten, Hobbits waren. Auch ich kannte nicht sehr viele Hobbits, doch Samweis Gamdschie, Peregrin Tuk und Merriadoc Brandybock waren mir wohl bekannt.  
  
Ich konnte die beiden kaum aufhalten, als sie wieder losliefen, um sich die Kinder der Hobbits anzusehen.  
  
Ich sah lächelnd auf die Tür, durch die sie eben gerade verschwunden waren, als es mich auch nicht mehr hielt. So sehr ich fremde Menschen mied, neugierig war ich dennoch.  
  
Ich sprang schnell aus meinem Bett und zog mich an. Meine Haare band ich nur hoch und machte mich dann auf den Weg in die große Empfangshalle. Gut geschützt hinter einer Säule, sah ich mir das Treiben an. Aragorn und Arwen hießen jeden einzelnen Gast herzlich willkommen und schickten sie dann mit einigen Dienstboten in einen anderen Saal, in dem etwas zum Essen und Trinken angeboten wurde.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir. "Nia, du kannst dich verstecken, doch finden werde ich dich immer." "Legolas! Du bist auch schon da", rief ich und nahm ihn herzlich in die Arme. Nach einiger Zeit hielt er mich von sich weg und sah mich an.  
  
"Du bist schöner geworden. Wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen?" "Hör auf, du machst mich noch ganz verlegen", sagte ich und schlug ihm spaßeshalber auf den Arm. "Es waren zwei Jahre. Weißt du das nicht mehr? Es war auf der Hochzeit Suabien. Damals war ich 17."  
  
"Aber natürlich, wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen. Hast du Gimli schon gesehen?" fragte er mich nun.  
  
"Nein, tut mir Leid. Von meinem Beobachtungsposten habe ich ihn noch nicht gesehen."  
  
"Na, denn werde ich weitersuchen. Außerdem habe ich deine Geschwister auch noch nicht gesehen. Bis später dann", rief Legolas noch, bevor er weiterging.  
  
Ich konnte nun die ankommenden Gäste weiterbeobachten, doch lange blieb ich nicht verborgen.  
  
"Niamh!" hörte ich hinter mir jemanden rufen. Ich drehte mich und konnte kaum glauben, wen ich dort sah.  
  
"Gimli! Gerade hat Legolas nach dir gefragt", sagte ich und umarmte den Zwerg. "Dieser Elb soll sich bei mir mal sehen lassen", wetterte Gimli, als er sich von mir löste.  
  
Da mein Posten etwas zu häufig entdeckt worden war, ging ich mit Gimli weiter. Zum Glück waren alle anderen Gäste beim Empfang, so dass die Gänge sehr leer waren. Gimli war, als er Legolas erblickte kaum zu halten, deshalb ging ich weiter.  
  
Ich wollte gerade vor einer großen Gruppe mir unbekannter Elben flüchten, als ich mit meiner Schwester Assentia zusammenstieß. "Pass doch auf, Nia!" herrschte sie mich an.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Asti. Ich war nur etwas in Eile", rief ich ihr noch zu, während ich weiterlief. Als ich um die Ecke gebogen war, hörte ich, wie Assentia die Elben begrüßte. Wie schon so oft wünschte ich mir, so wie meine Schwestern zu sein. Sie konnten auf wildfremde Menschen zugehen und sie begrüßen. Mir steckte dabei immer ein Kloß im Hals, so dass ich kein Wort herausbrachte und meine Gesprächspartner dachten, ich hätte Sprachprobleme.  
  
Außerdem konnte ich ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen, weil ich dann immer das Gefühl hatte, dass sie auf meine Brille starrten. Also sah ich zu Boden, was einer Prinzessin von Gondor natürlich nicht würdig war.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über versuchte ich den fremden Menschen, Elben und Zwergen aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch als es Abend wurde, schwitzte ich Blut und Wasser, als Eldarion mich aus meinem Zimmer holte.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte er einfühlsam. Dahea war auf meiner anderen Seite, während wir zum großen Saal gingen.  
  
"Was ist, wenn ich Namen wichtiger Personen vergesse? Aragorn wird mich dafür töten!" sagte ich heiser.  
  
"Ach, du bist heute so wunderschön, dass jeder dir deine Fehler verzeihen wird", sagte Dahea bestimmt.  
  
Kurz bevor wir im Saal waren nahm ich schnell meine Brille ab und steckte sie in eine verborgene Tasche in meinem Kleid. Plötzlich war alles um mich herum verschwommen und das gab mir ein wenig Sicherheit.  
  
Dahea hatte sich bei Eldarion eingehakt und ging mit ihm voran. Ich stolperte hinter den beiden her, bis zu dem Platz, der mir als Tochter Aragorns zugeteilt worden war. Suabien saß neben mir und sah mich an.  
  
"Warum hast du deine Brille nicht auf", zischte sie mir leise zu. "Sieht blöd aus", war meine Antwort, mit der sie sich zufrieden gab.  
  
Als endlich alle Gäste anwesend waren, begann Aragorn mit seiner Rede. Er begrüßte jedes einzelne Haus und wünschte allen am Ende einen schönen Abend. Die Musiker begannen zu spielen und sofort war die Tanzfläche voller Tänzer. Suabien wurde von Rahmni zum Tanzen aufgefordert und ich blieb alleine zurück. Neben mir saß ein älterer Elb, der sich jedoch mit seinem anderen Nachbarn unterhielt.  
  
Wie lange ich dort saß wusste ich nicht mehr. Suabien kam nach einiger Zeit völlig außer Puste wieder und setzte sich neben mich. Sie löschte ihren Durst mit einem großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.  
  
Ich hatte mein Glas schon dreimal füllen lassen und langsam wurde mir etwas komisch, denn soviel Alkohol war ich nicht gewöhnt.  
  
"Du solltest mehr lächeln", flüsterte sie mir zu, als plötzlich ein großer Schatten vor mir stand.  
  
"Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und mir diesen Tanz schenken?" fragte mich eine dunkle Stimme.  
  
Ich wollte gerade unhöflich sein und ihm diesen Tanz schriftlich schenken, doch dann sah ich Suabien, die mich auffordernd ansah und sagte zu. Wahrscheinlich waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet, als mich der Riese auf die Tanzfläche führte.  
  
Bisher hatte ich weder sein Gesicht gesehen, noch kannte ich seinen Namen, doch ich wollte Aragorn nicht verärgern.  
  
Als wir auf der Tanzfläche waren, sah ich kurz zu dem Mann auf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer er war, doch darüber konnte ich mir keine Gedanken mehr machen. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich ihm nicht auf die Füße trat oder über meine eigenen stolperte. Mir stieg der Alkohol zu Kopf und ich begann zu schwitzen.  
  
Ich wollte den Tanz schon abbrechen und mich in eine dunkle Ecke verziehen, doch zu meinem Glück war der Tanz bald zu Ende.  
  
"Würdet ihr mich bitte entschuldigen", brachte ich noch hervor, bevor ich mich wenig königlich von ihm losriss und durch die offene Terrassentür flüchtete. Auch auf der Terrasse standen überall Gäste. Ich kämpfte mich durch die vielen Menschen durch, bis ich endlich bis zum Ende der Terrasse kam. Vier, Fünf Stufen musste ich hochsteigen, um auf die nächste Terrasse zu gelangen.  
  
Dort rang ich nach Luft und versuchte die Übelkeit zu bekämpfen. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stein und schlug die Hände vor mein Gesicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Die Tränen rannen mir zwischen den Fingern herunter und ich musste mein Schluchzen unterdrücken.  
  
Plötzlich merkte ich, dass ich nicht mehr allein war. Ich wischte mir schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.  
  
"Hier, nehmen Sie das Tuch", sagte er und gab mir ein Taschentuch. Ich wischte meine Tränen damit weg und gab es ihm wieder.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?" fragte er mich mit freundlicher Stimme. "Ja, ich glaube, dass ich etwas zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatte."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Athaniel."  
  
"Freut mich. Ich bin die dämliche, kurzsichtige und trottelige Prinzessin von Gondor", sagte ich und mir kamen wieder die Tränen.  
  
"Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten, Niamh?" fragte er mich.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Wobei ich Ihnen gestehen muss, dass ich keine angenehme Gesprächspartnerin bin."  
  
Er setzte sich schweigend neben mich.  
  
"Warum setzten Sie Ihre Brille nicht auf?" fragte er plötzlich in die Stille hinein.  
  
"Was?" ich war zuerst verwirrt, bis ich seine Frage verstand. "Ich weiß nicht..."  
  
"Haben Sie sie bei sich?"  
  
"Ja", sagte ich und holte meine Brille hervor. Ohne zu zögern nahm er sie mir aus der Hand und steckte sie mir auf die Nase.  
  
Ich schob sie noch etwas weiter höher, damit sie richtig saß und blickte verlegen zu Boden, doch er hob mein Kopf, so dass ich ihn ansehen musste.  
  
"Ist es nicht besser?" fragte er mich.  
  
"Aber ich seh so dumm damit aus. Niemand trägt heutzutage eine Brille", sagte ich und wollte sie wieder abnehmen, doch er hielt meine Hände fest.  
  
"Ich finde Sie sehen wunderschön aus, ob mit oder ohne Brille."  
  
"Das sagen Sie doch jetzt nur so." sagte ich ein wenig verlegen. Dass mich meine Mutter schön findet, das kannte ich schon. Doch was sollte eine Mutter auch anderes sagen. Aber der Thronfolger von Rohan hatte mir so etwas noch nie gesagt.  
  
"Ich kenne übrigens viele Menschen, die Brillen tragen. Die meisten sind zwar Männer, doch man hat auch schon von Frauen gehört, die welche trugen. Es wird erzählt, dass manche Menschen ihre Brille nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr tragen brauchen und wieder so gut sehen, wie früher."  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie es ist ohne Brille gut sehen zu können. Sie ist so lästig und rutscht mir immer von der Nase."  
  
"Ich finde jedoch, dass sie sehr gut zu ihnen passt. Es ist eine sehr filigrane Arbeit." "Ja, ich habe mir wohl tausend Bilder ansehen müssen, um diese zu finden." Wir schwiegen beide wieder.  
  
Stimmen und Musik drangen leise zu uns herüber.  
  
"Wollen Sie tanzen?" fragte er mich. "Dieser Hauptmann war wirklich nicht für Sie gemacht."  
  
"Sie kannten ihn?"  
  
"Flüchtig. Auf jeden Fall konnte er nicht tanzen."  
  
"Und ich dachte es lag an mir", sagte ich.  
  
Athaniel stand auf und nahm meine Hand. "Kommen Sie." Er führte mich in die Mitte des Rasens und langsam fingen wir an uns zu der Musik zu bewegen.  
  
Ich hätte jahrelang so weiter tanzen können. Meine Übelkeit war plötzlich weggeblasen und ich fühlte mich so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Bei einem sehr ruhigen Lied überkam es mich plötzlich und ich legte meinen Kopf ganz vorsichtig an seine Schulter. Ich traute mich kaum zu atmen, weil ich Angst hatte, er würde mich zurückweisen, doch er ließ meine Hand los, um sie um meinen Rücken zu legen.  
  
Bis weit in die Morgenstunden blieben wir auf der Terrasse. Wir scherten uns nicht darum, ob uns jemand suchen würde.  
  
Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, doch ich wurde immer müder. Nur mit Anstrengung konnte ich ein Gähnen unterdrücken.  
  
Athaniel hielt mich von sich weg und sah mich an.  
  
"Bist du müde?"  
  
"Nein." Ich lächelte ihn an, doch dabei musste ich so herzhaft gähnen, dass es mir schon fast wieder peinlich war. Obwohl ich mich in Athaniels Gesellschaft sicherer fühlte, als bei manch anderem. Er gab mir das Gefühl, als würden wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen und nicht erst seit ein paar Stunden. Ich hatte ihm von mir erzählt und je mehr ich erzählte, desto weniger Angst hatte ich, mich vor ihm lächerlich zu machen.  
  
"Wir sollten vielleicht zurückgehen", sagte er plötzlich und riss mich aus meinem Tagtraum.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht." Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zurück in den Saal. Bis auf einige Gäste war er leer.  
  
Die Musiker waren gegangen und mein Vater stand mit einigen anderen in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich. Als wir hineinkamen, fiel ihm das nicht einmal auf. Sonst entdeckte ich keinen aus meiner Familie. Sie waren wahrscheinlich schon schlafen gegangen. 


	3. Der Tag endet

Der Tag endet  
  
Athaniel wollte mich unbedingt noch bis zu meinem Zimmer bringen. Als wir schließlich davor standen, wusste ich nicht, was ich machen sollte. Er nahm mir diese Entscheidung ab, indem er mich zu sich zog und mich küsste. Erst vorsichtig, als warte er ab, was ich machen würde, dann, als ich meine Arme um seinen Hals legte, etwas forscher.  
  
Als wir uns schließlich trennten war ich ziemlich außer Puste.  
  
„Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, Niamh", sagte er.  
  
„Ja, das war es." Ich küsste ihn noch einmal schnell, öffnete dann jedoch meine Tür und trat ein. Als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, rutschte ich an ihr hinunter und blieb dort erst einmal sitzen.  
  
Konnte mir so etwas auch passieren? War ich in Athaniel verliebt, obwohl ich ihn erst seit ein paar Stunden kannte?  
  
Ich musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken.  
  
Als ich mich endlich von dem Boden lösen konnte, zog ich mich im Dunkeln um, stieg in mein Bett und war sofort eingeschlafen. In Gedanken war ich jedoch immer noch auf der Terrasse.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich es kaum erwarten ihn wiederzusehen. Ich zog mich schnell an, bürstete mir nur schnell die Haare und ließ sie dann offen über meine Schultern hängen.  
  
Mit einem neuen Selbstbewusstsein ging ich erhobenen Hauptes durch die Gänge, doch sobald ich jemanden kommen höre, versteckte ich mich hinter der nächsten Ecke und wartete ab, wer mir entgegen kam. So viel Selbstbewusstsein hatte ich dann doch noch nicht über die Nacht gesammelt. Wie ich kurze Zeit später von Suabien erfuhr, waren die meisten Gäste schon wach gewesen und hatten sich gemeinsam auf einen Ausritt begeben. Nach Athaniel fragte ich nicht.  
  
Ich wollte schnell zum Esszimmer laufen, damit ich noch etwas von dem leckeren Frühstück abbekommen würde, doch in einem engen Gang wurde plötzlich meine Hand gepackt, so dass ich heftig erschrak.  
  
„Was zum..." brachte ich noch heraus, dann blieben mir die Worte im Mund stecken.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Niamh", sagte Athaniel und ließ nun endlich meine Hand los.  
  
„Athaniel, ich dachte du wärst mit ausgeritten."  
  
„Nein, ich wollte noch etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen", sagte er liebevoll und schloss mich in seine Arme.  
  
Wir küssten uns lange, ehe ich ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
„Ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt", sagte ich und versuchte meinen knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen.  
  
„Es wird dann aber Zeit, dass wir etwas für dich finden."  
  
Gemeinsam liefen wir durch die Gänge in den Speisesaal. Ich war lange schon nicht mehr so ausgelassen gewesen, wie heute. Ich fühlte mich befreit und unbeschwert.  
  
Den ganzen Tag verbrachten wir zusammen. Ich zeigte Athaniel die Plätze, an denen man den besten Blick über die Stadt hatte und die nicht sehr viele kannten, so dass wir fast die ganze Zeit ungestört waren. Nur Ilia und Elnahir hatten uns gegen Mittag gefunden, sagten jedoch nichts. Immerhin kannten sie sich so gut wie ich im Palast und der Stadt aus. Ich hatte ihnen schon früher die Plätze gezeigt, an denen ich als Kind immer gespielt hatte.  
  
Wir schlenderten gerade durch den Garten, in dem wir uns gestern kennengelernt hatten. Ich hatte mich bei Athaniel eingehakt und legte ab und zu meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, nur um zu fühlen, dass er leibhaftig neben mir stand.  
  
Immer wieder blieb ich ungläubig stehen, denn ich konnte nicht verstehen, was für ein Glück ich hatte.  
  
Athaniel war wunderbar. Er brachte mich immer wieder zum Lachen, bis mir mein ganzer Bauch weh tat und ich ihn bat aufzuhören, doch gerade das machte ihm noch mehr Spaß. Er begann mich zu kitzeln und entdeckte bald die einzige Stelle, an der ich wirklich kitzelig war.  
  
Ich lachte Tränen, als meine Knie plötzlich nachgaben und ich mich auf dem Boden wälzte. Athaniel nutzte diese Gelegenheit sofort aus und begann mit einem Schlussspurt.  
  
Erst als ich heiser und völlig aus der Puste war, ließ er von mir ab und setzte sich neben mich. Als ob er mich nun trösten musste, zog er mich an sich und wiegte mich in seinen Armen.  
  
Gemeinsam saßen wir lange dort und sahen uns die Umgebung von Minas Tirith an.  
  
Wir sahen, wie eine große Gruppe Reiter auf die Stadt zu kam, doch wir machten keine Anstalten zu den Gästen zu gehen.  
  
„Du weißt, dass wir uns jetzt erst einmal nicht sehen werden, Niamh. Ich muss zurück nach Edoras, denn meiner Mutter geht es nicht gut. Deshalb ist sie auch zu Hause geblieben. Die lange Reise hätte sie zu sehr angestrengt", sagte Athaniel plötzlich.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß", sagte ich und seufzte. Ich würde wieder in mein altes Leben zurückfallen und keinen an mich heranlassen. Die Zeit mit Athaniel war wunderschön, aber eben nur von kurzer Dauer.  
  
Plötzlich sprang er auf und kniete sich vor mich.  
  
„Niamh, ich weiß, das kommt jetzt etwas plötzlich und wir kennen uns erst seit gestern, aber ich liebe dich und ich möchte ewig mit dir zusammenbleiben. Willst du mich heiraten?"  
  
Ich war völlig sprachlos. Athaniel kannte ich wirklich erst seit gestern und nun wollte er schon bis zum Rest unseres Lebens mit mir zusammen bleiben.  
  
Ich wurde mir meiner Antwort erst bewusst, als Athaniel mich überglücklich umarmte und küsste.  
  
Er sprang auf und zog mich mit sich. „Komm, lass uns deinen Vater aufsuchen!"  
  
Wie wild zog er mich durch die im Saal stehenden Menschen, um schnell genug bei meinem Vater zu sein.  
  
Aragorn war in seinem Arbeitszimmer und unterhielt sich gerade mit König Eomer von Rohan.  
  
Als wir in das Zimmer stürzten, sah mich mein Vater ungerührt an. Meine Haare klebten mir im Gesicht und ich war außer Atem, doch ich konnte mich noch zusammen nehmen und schaffte vor Eomer einen Knicks zu machen.  
  
Athaniel war im Gegensatz zu mir weniger würdevoll.  
  
„Das ist ja wunderbar, dass wir euch beide hier antreffen."  
  
Er holte einmal tief Luft und nahm meine Hand. Ich war unglaublich aufgeregt und fühlte mich sehr erwachsen, obwohl ich Angst hatte, was Aragorn dazu sagen würde.  
  
„König Aragorn von Gondor. Mir ist klar, dass ich Niamh erst seit kurzem kenne, dennoch liebe ich sie. Ich möchte deshalb um ihre Hand anhalten."  
  
Nachdem Athaniel dies gesagt hatte, war es plötzlich totenstill im Raum. Ich merkte, wie mein Vater kurz überrascht war, doch dann sah ich zu meiner Überraschung etwas, was ich nicht erwartet hätte. Er lächelte und sagte: „Athaniel, Thronerbe Rohans, ich werde Euch die Hand meiner jüngsten Tochter nicht verwehren, doch natürlich ist das nicht meine, sondern Niamhs Entscheidung."  
  
Ich merkte, wie alle Anspannung von mir fiel. Hatte mein Vater das wirklich eben gesagt oder hatte ich schon wieder Tagträume?  
  
Natürlich war ich einverstanden, immerhin hatte ich Athaniel schon zugesagt.  
  
Ich war unsagbar glücklich, doch als wir vier in den großen Saal gingen und mein Vater unsere Verlobung bekannt gab, musste ich wieder mit mir kämpfen. Unzählige Gäste strömten nun auf uns zu, um uns zu beglückwünschen. Allen voran nahm mich meine Familie in den Arm.  
  
Meine Mutter hielt mich etwas länger fest, als die anderen. Sie sagte, sie hätte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass ich einen wunderbaren Ehemann bekäme und nun sei ihr Wunsch gehört worden.  
  
An diesem Abend waren Athaniel und ich keine Sekunde mehr allein. Immer wieder wurde auf unser Wohl angestoßen, bis mir von dem viele Alkohol richtig komisch wurde. Ich wollte nur allein sein, doch natürlich gab es kein Entkommen. Zum Glück wusste ich Athaniel an meiner Seite, denn sonst hätte ich diesen Tag nicht heil überstanden. 


	4. Der Abschied

Abschied  
  
„Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, mein Liebling", flüsterte mir Athaniel zu, während ich mein Gesicht in seinem Mantel versteckte.  
  
„Denk daran, dass ich dich bald nach Edoras hole. Vielleicht zwei oder drei Wochen werden wir getrennt sein, aber danach liegt ein ganzes Leben vor uns. Mach mir den Abschied nicht so schwer, Niamh."  
  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich mit einem Kloß im Hals, als er mich vorsichtig von sich wegschob.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er liebevoll und küsste mich lange.  
  
Mitten im Gedränge der Reiter, die nach Edoras und in die anderen Städte Mittelerdes aufbrachen, stand die Zeit für uns still, bis Athaniel von seinem Vater gerufen wurde. Er küsste mich schnell noch einmal, stieg dann auf sein Pferd und lenkte es neben seinen Vater.  
  
Für mich war es unwichtig, ob ich meine Schwestern Mandline und Suabien, die auch reisefertig bereitstanden, nun für lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde. Ich hatte nur Augen für Athaniel.  
  
Als alle losritten sah er mich noch einmal an, ehe ich ihn im Gedränge der Pferde und Reiter verlor.  
  
„Du wirst ihn bald wiedersehen", sagte Assentia und legte den Arm um mich. Wir sahen der Gruppe hinterher, bis sie in der Ferne nur noch ein kleiner Punkt war und schließlich verschwand.  
  
Noch Tage später war mir die ganze Zeit zum Weinen, als ob jemand gestorben wäre. Ich verschloss mein Zimmer und ging nicht zu den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten. Manchmal brachte mir Assentia etwas und klopfte solange an meiner Tür, bis ich sie schließlich öffnete und den Teller an mich nahm. Mein Zimmer war die ganze Zeit dunkel und trüb, wie meine Stimmung. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu lesen, keine Lust mehr in den Garten zu gehen, an die Stelle, an der ich ihn getroffen hatte und ich hatte keine Lust mehr ohne ihn zu leben.  
  
Ich lag wie tot auf meinem Bett und dachte an ihn. Ich rief mir seine Stimme und sein Aussehen in Erinnerung, so dass ich auch nach einer Woche noch genau wusste, wie er roch und wie gut sich seine Haare anfühlten.  
  
Aragorn ließ mich in dieser Zeit in meinem Zimmer bleiben. Ich wäre am Tisch kein guter Gesprächspartner gewesen und hätte alle anderen mit meiner Traurigkeit angesteckt.  
  
Der erste Lichtblick in meinem Alltagsgrau kam nach anderthalb Wochen.  
  
Ein Bote brachte einen dicken Brief von Athaniel, der mir mitteilte, dass es seiner Mutter sehr schlecht ging. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sterben, deshalb würde er in Edoras bleiben und mich vielleicht noch eine Woche später holen. In meiner Einsamkeit hatte ich gar nicht mehr an seine Mutter gedacht und fühlte mich sogleich schuldig.  
  
Ich wünschte mir Athaniel so sehr zu mir, dass ich seiner todkranken Mutter den einzigen Sohn vorenthielt. Ich tadelte mich selbst und öffnete zum ersten Mal seit Tagen meine Fensterläden und ließ die strahlende Sonne in mein Zimmer.  
  
Ich kleidete mich an und setzte mich vor meinen Spiegel.  
  
Ich sah nach all den Tagen im Zimmer furchtbar aus. Meine Haare waren struppig und sahen grau aus. Sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren und hingen mir trostlos bis zu den Schultern hinab. Ich war furchtbar bleich und hatte dicke Augenringe, doch ich wollte meinen Gemütszustand nicht vor anderen Leuten verstecken.  
  
Ich setzte mir gerade meine Brille auf, als es an meiner Tür klopfte.  
  
„Ja?" fragte ich.  
  
„Nia?" Assentia kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Du hast dich angezogen und lässt Sonne in dein Zimmer? Das ist wunderbar. Ich hoffe, du hast deine Depressionen überwunden und kannst nun wieder an unserem Leben teilnehmen?" rief sie erfreut. Sie hatte ein Glas Milch mitgebracht, das sie mir zum Trinken gab.  
  
„Danke Asti", sagte ich und trank ein paar Schlucke. „Ich fühle mich zwar noch nicht wieder gut, doch ich werde mich nicht die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer einschließen."  
  
Assentia nahm mir das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf meine Kommode. Dann kniete sie sich vor mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Sie murmelte so etwas, was wie, da bin ich aber froh, klang, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie nicht ganz aufrichtig zu mir war.  
  
Mit Assentia hatte ich mich bisher nicht sehr gut verstanden, deshalb wunderte ich mich ein wenig darüber, dass sie so lieb zu mir war und versuchte mich zu verstehen.  
  
Sie hatte sich mit mir gefreut, als ich einen Brief von Athaniel bekommen hatte.  
  
Er schrieb:  
  
Meine geliebte Niamh,  
  
nichts kann meine Traurigkeit über diese weite Strecke zu dir nach Minas Tirith bringen und dennoch weiß ich, dass du mich verstehen kannst. Mein Herz zerspringt vor Schmerz, dich nicht in meinen Armen zu haben, doch meine Erinnerung an dein Gesicht, dein Lachen und an deine liebevolle Art ist unerschüttert. Die Gedanken an dich verdrängen die dunkeln Stunden während der Nacht und erwärmen mein Herz.  
  
Wie sehr wünschte ich, die Zeit würde schneller vergehen, damit ich dich wieder in meine Arme schließen kann.  
  
Ich werde dich bald zu mir holen, um dich wieder in meine Arme zu schließen und nie wieder fortgehen zu lassen. Sobald es meiner Mutter wieder besser geht, werde ich mich auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith machen.  
  
Dein dich liebender Athaniel  
  
Ich las den Brief aufmerksam durch und wusste genau, dass dies eine erneute Verschiebung des Termins war, an dem er mich zu sich holen wollte. Trotzdem, ich würde solange auf ihn warten, bis er mich holen würde.  
  
Assentia war zwar dabei, als ich den Brief las, doch ich erzählte ihr nur kurz den Inhalt. Schließlich konnte sie traurig sein, dass sie als einzige noch keinen Verehrer hatte und dann wollte ich ihr mit dem Brief meines Geliebten keine neuen Wunden zufügen.  
  



	5. Eine unerklärliche Krankheit

Eine unerklärliche Krankheit  
  
Obwohl ich mich in den nächsten Tagen wieder meinen normalen Tätigkeiten widmete, war ich die ganze Zeit furchtbar müde und traurig.  
  
Mir taten meine Glieder weh, ohne dass ich mich groß bewegt hatte und morgens wachte ich immer öfter mit Kopfschmerzen auf.  
  
Arwen sah sich meinen Zustand mit besorgter Miene an und hielt es für besser, wenn ich im Bett bleiben würde, doch auch dort verschlechterte sich meine Gesundheit.  
  
Eines nachts wachte ich Schweiß bedeckt auf und hustete Blut. Die Heilerin, die mich beobachtet hatte, holte meine Eltern.  
  
An ihren Gesichtern merkte ich, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, was ich für eine Krankheit hatte, doch sie versuchten immer so positiv wie möglich darüber zu reden.  
  
Ich musste mich unzähligen Untersuchungen unterziehen und trotzdem fanden die Heiler kein Mittel, dass mir half, damit es mir besser gehen würde. Einige Tage ließ ich alles mit mir machen, obwohl ich in den Untersuchungen keinen Sinn sah, doch irgendwann hatte auch ich keine Geduld mehr.  
  
Drei Heiler standen um mein Bett herum und wollten mich beruhigen.  
  
„Lasst mich in Ruhe! Ich will endlich wieder ausschlafen und nicht mit den Hühnern aufstehen!" schrie ich die drei an.  
  
„Aber Euer Hoheit, ihr seid ernsthaft krank. Wir müssen nach einem Heilmittel suchen..." weiter ließ ich den Heiler nicht sprechen.  
  
„Ich will aber nicht, dass ihr ein Heilmittel findet! Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe!" ich drängte die drei zur Tür und schlug sich krachend ins Schloss.  
  
„Verschwindet!" schrie ich durch die geschlossene Tür und schloss zweimal ab, damit mich in den nächsten Stunden niemand mehr stören konnte.  
  
Ich lief niedergeschlagen zu meinem Bett und warf mich darauf.  
  
Erst jetzt konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich weinte leise in mein Kissen und wünschte mir Athaniel her. Er würde mich verstehen. Er war der einzige, der mich jemals richtig verstehen würde.  
  
Die einzige, die ich in von diesem Tag an in mein Zimmer ließ, war Assentia. Nach einigen Tagen, in denen ich mich beruhigt hatte, ließ ich auch meine Familie wieder eintreten, doch die Heiler durften auch mit guten Zureden nicht mehr in mein Zimmer.  
  
Assentia leistete mir Gesellschaft, las mir etwas vor, erzählte mir von Elnahir und Ilia und den anderen Geschehnissen in der Stadt.  
  
Da niemand die Ursache meiner Krankheit kannte, wurde Ilia und Elnahir nicht zu mir vorgelassen. Ich vermisste ihre Anwesenheit, doch mit ihren selbstgemachten Bildern wollten sie mich aufmuntern.  
  
Auf meinen Wunsch hin, wurde Athaniel nichts von meinem Zustand geschrieben. Er hatte genug Probleme mit seiner Mutter, deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass er sich meinetwegen Sorgen machte.  
  
„Willst du nicht noch etwas essen?" fragte Assentia mich.  
  
„Bloß nicht", sagte ich schnell, da mir, wenn ich nur ans Essen dachte, sofort übel wurde.  
  
„Willst du, dass ich dir etwas vorlese?" fragte sie wieder.  
  
Ich murmelte eine Zustimmung, hielt meine Augen jedoch geschlossen.  
  
Obwohl mein Zimmer in völliger Dunkelheit lag, war es so, dass, wenn ich meine Augen öffnete, die Helligkeit sofort in meinen Augen brannte.  
  
Ich lag bewegungslos auf meinem Bett, während Assentia begann, mir etwas vorzulesen.  
  
Ich konnte meine Gedanken einfach nicht bei der Geschichte lassen und schweifte zu Athaniel ab. Ich würde ihn so gerne noch einmal sehen. Ich merkte, dass die Heiler und meine Familie nicht mehr viel Hoffnung hatten, dass ich diese Krankheit überleben würde.  
  
Ich hatte kaum genug Kraft um mich in meinem Bett aufzusetzen, geschweige denn nach Edoras zu reiten, um meinen Geliebten zu besuchen.  
  
Ich seufzte, merkte jedoch sofort, dass Assentia mich prüfend ansah.  
  
„Möchtest du etwas Wasser trinken?" fragte sie mich.  
  
Ich hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, denn mein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Vorsichtig stützte sie meinen Kopf und legte mir das Glas an die Lippen. Gierig trank ich ein paar Schlucke.  
  
„Hast du wieder an deinen Verlobten gedacht?"  
  
„Ja. Ich würde ihn so gerne noch einmal in meine Arme schließen, Asti", sagte ich traurig.  
  
„Aber das wirst du. Ihr werdet eine wunderbare Hochzeit feiern und ein langes, glückliches Leben gemeinsam führen."  
  
Assentia stellte das Glas wieder weg. Es kam mir so vor, als ob alles, was ich aß und trank einen komischen Beigeschmack hatte. Am Anfang war ich mir sicher, dass es an meiner Krankheit lag, dass ich alles etwas anders wahrnahm, doch ich hatte auch herausgefunden, dass, wenn ich lange nicht gegessen oder getrunken hatte, es mir etwas besser ging.  
  
Es war mir in den Sinn gekommen, dass man mich versuchte zu vergiften, doch ich selbst wusste, wie absurd dieser Gedanke war.  
  
Wenig später suchte mich Eldarion auf. Mein Bruder setzte sich ganz behutsam auf die Bettkante und sah mich an.  
  
„Du siehst heute schon viel besser aus", sagte er, doch ich hatte mein Gesicht im Spiegel gesehen. Ich sah aus wie ein Gespenst, doch darüber, dass Eldarion versuchte mich aufzumuntern, war ich glücklich.  
  
„Wie geht es Dahea, Ilia und Elnahir?" fragte ich ihn.  
  
„Ich soll dich ganz herzlich von ihnen grüßen lassen. Die beiden Kleinen vermissen dich furchtbar. Hier, sieh mal. Sie haben dir ein Bild gemacht." Er rollte das Papier, das auf meinem Nachttisch gelegen hatte, aus und reichte es mir.  
  
„Halt du es bitte für mich", sagte ich müde.  
  
Ich sah mir das liebevoll gemalte Kinderbild genauer an. Es zeigte Ilia und Elnahir, wie sie mit einer anderen Person in einem Garten spielten.  
  
„Soll ich das sein?" fragte ich meinen Bruder.  
  
„Ja, sie wollten dir zeigen, dass du ganz schnell wieder gesund werden sollst, damit ihr zusammen spielen könnt."  
  
„Das ist lieb von ihnen. Sag ihnen, dass ich mich sehr gefreut habe und ich versuche ganz schnell wieder gesund zu werden."  
  
„Das mache ich", sagte Eldarion und legte das Bild weg.  
  
Ich zögerte kurz, bevor ich anfing zu sprechen.  
  
„Eldarion, ich weiß selbst, wie unlogisch mein Verdacht ist, doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass mich jemand vergiften will", sagte ich leise.  
  
„Warum hast du dieses Gefühl?"  
  
„Das Essen schmeckt so komisch. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob es metallisch schmeckt."  
  
„Nia, wer sollte dich denn töten wollen? Du bist so liebenswürdig und hast keine Feinde. Außerdem wäre es für jemanden einfacher dir ein Messer ins Herz zu rammen, als dich langsam zu vergiften. Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, wenn du alleine bist. Ich bin sicher, dass du bald wieder auf den Beinen sein wirst." Zerstreute er meine letzten Zweifel. Es war verständlich, dass man auf komische Ideen kam, wenn man den ganzen Tag alleine in einem großen Zimmer lag.  
  
Ich war trotzdem froh, mit ihm darüber geredet zu haben. Es gab mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.  
  
Assentia hatte die ganze Zeit unbemerkt daneben gestanden, doch auch sie pflichtete ihm bei.  
  
Ich war unendlich froh, eine solche Familie zu haben. 


	6. Ungewöhnliche Spaziergänge

Ungewöhnliche Spaziergänge  
  
Eigentlich hätte ich das Bett hüten sollen, doch irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer bleiben. Schwerfällig zog ich mir einen Morgenmantel über mein Nachthemd und musste mich danach völlig erschöpft auf mein Bett setzten.  
  
Ich konnte nun wieder Tageslicht vertragen und schlich langsam zur Tür. Mit ungeheurer Kraftanstrengung musste ich die Tür aufschieben.  
  
Ich lugte auf den Gang, sah jedoch niemanden. Ich musst mich an dem Türrahmen abstützen, als mich plötzlich ein Hustenanfall überkam. Als ich kaum mehr Luft bekam, zitterten mir die Knie und Schweiß rann mir über den Rücken.  
  
Ich schmeckte das Blut in meinem Mund und suchte in den Manteltaschen nach einem Taschentuch. Damit wischte ich mir den Mund ab. Ich musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, ehe ich aus meiner Zimmertür gehen konnte.  
  
Ich hatte eigentlich keinen Idee, wohin ich gehen sollte.  
  
Ich wandte mich nach rechts und schlurfte den Flur langsam entlang. Draußen war wunderschönes Sommerwetter, doch hier drinnen war es kühl und angenehm, denn schon von dem kurzen Weg schwitzte ich mein Nachthemd nass.  
  
Niemand begegnete mir, als ich an den Zimmern meiner Familie lang ging. Wahrscheinlich waren alle draußen und genossen das Wetter.  
  
Ich setzte mich völlig erschöpft auf einen Stuhl, der an der Wand stand, als ich jemanden reden hörte.  
  
Die Stimme kam nicht näher, so dass ich mich anstrengte, etwas zu verstehen. Es war Assentia, die in ihrem Zimmer war. Ihre Tür war nur angelehnt, so dass ich sie hören konnte. Um mehr zu verstehen, stand ich auf und schlich leise zur Tür.  
  
Diese schob ich unter einem leisen Quietschen etwas weiter auf. Asti stand vor ihrem Spiegel und hielt immer wieder neue Kleider vor sich.  
  
Dabei erzählte sie sich selbst etwas, was ich jetzt erst verstehen konnte. Sie wirkte glücklich, fast überglücklich.  
  
„Ein wunderschöner Tag...bald wird alles wieder so wie früher", verstand ich.  
  
Dann begann sie herzlich zu lachen, als ob jemand einen Witz gemacht hatte. Was war bloß mit ihr los? Freute sie sich, dass ich bald wieder gesund sein würde und alles so schön wie früher sein würde? Wahrscheinlich, denn ich hätte mir sonst kein Reim darauf machen können.  
  
Ich zog die Tür wieder leise zu und ging langsam zurück in mein Zimmer.  
  
Wenn Assentia so gut gelaunt war, dann hatten sie vielleicht endlich ein Heilmittel gefunden. Ich konnte kaum erwarten, bis Assentia wieder zu mir kam, doch sie ließ auf sich warten.  
  
Ich saß in meinem Bett und spülte hin und wieder das Blut aus meinem Mund.  
  
Es klopfte leise, fast zaghaft an meiner Tür und mein Vater trat ein.  
  
Ich hatte ihn lange nicht mehr alleine gesehen, so dass wir endlich Zeit hatten zu reden.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, mein Kind?" fragte mich Aragorn.  
  
„Es geht schon."  
  
Er schwieg kurz, als wüsste er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.  
  
„Nia,...in der Vergangenheit habe ich, wohl auch weil du unsere Letztgeborene warst, nicht sehr viel Geduld für dich aufgebracht. Ich weiß, dass ich das jetzt nicht mehr gutmachen kann, doch ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich euch Kinder und eure Mutter immer geliebt habe und lieben werde. Auch wenn es dir manchmal so vorgekommen sein muss, dass ich euch unterschiedlich gern hatte."  
  
„Vater, ich weiß, dass du uns, deine Kinder liebst. Ich sehe es. Ich sehe es indem du uns ansiehst, indem du mit uns redest oder indem du mit Mutter darüber sprichst. Bin so unendlich froh, einen Vater wie dich zu haben", sagte ich und setzte mich schwerfällig auf.  
  
Dann schlang ich erschöpft die Arme um meinen Vater und drückte ihn.  
  
Auch wenn ich mich sehr oft mit meinem Vater gestritten hatte, ich wusste, dass er mich liebte und ich liebte ihn. Für mich war es völlig normal, meine Familie zu lieben. Man konnte sich streiten, dennoch blieb man verbunden und vertrug sich wieder.  
  
Und Eldarion, Mandline, Suabien, Assentia und ich hatten uns wunderbar verstanden, wenn es um unsere Eltern ging. Wir konnten uns aufeinander verlassen, obwohl Mandline sehr schüchtern war und Auseinandersetzungen mit unseren Eltern für gewöhnlich aus dem Weg gegangen war.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, dass ich die Jüngste bin. Es war früher wunderbar von allen meinen Geschwistern bemuttert zu werden. Und ich war nie allein und hatte immer Spielkameraden. Früher wollte ich so groß wie Eldarion oder Mandline sein, doch ich habe gemerkt, dass jedes Alter seine Vor- und Nachteile hat. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich deine jüngste Tochter bin."  
  
Er war sichtlich gerührt, dass ich ihm das sagte. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, je mit meinem Vater so geredet zu haben. Es war befreiend ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und schätzte.  
  
Ich hätte ihm in diesem Augenblick alles sagen können, doch die Vermutung meiner Vergiftung behielt ich für mich. Ich hatte von Leuten gehört, die wahnsinnig und irre wurden und dann einfach in düstere Zimmer gesperrt wurden, damit sie niemandem etwas zu leide tun konnten. So wollte ich natürlich nicht enden.  
  
Aragorn blieb noch sehr lange und erzählte mir einige Geschichten aus seinem Leben. Er hatte immerhin den Ringkrieg erlebt und nun erzählte er mir alles haarklein.  
  
Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, als er in seiner Erzählung bei der Schlacht von Helms Klamm angelangt war. Daran konnte ich mich noch erinnern.  
  
Assentia kam erst spät am Abend, um mir etwas zum Essen zu bringen. Sie weckte mich sanft, da ich immer noch schlief.  
  
Das Essen schmeckte wieder gleich und metallisch, doch ich sagte nichts.  
  
Assentia wusste von meiner Furcht vergiftet zu werden, sagte dazu jedoch nichts. Überhaupt war sie an diesem Abend sehr still, doch mir war es ganz recht. Immer wieder spuckte ich Blut in die kleine Schale auf meinem Nachttisch und konnte kaum ein paar Happen essen, bevor mir nicht wieder übel wurde.  
  
Als sie sah, dass ich nichts mehr essen konnte, stellte sie den Teller weg. Dann holte sie eine Schale mit Wasser und begann meinen geschundenen Körper vorsichtig mit einem Schwamm zu reinigen.  
  
Durch jede kleine Anstrengung brach mir der Schweiß aus, so dass ich mich mehrmals am Tag umziehen musste.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Asti", sagte ich.  
  
„Was denn?" fragte sie mich und sah mich an.  
  
„Alles eben. Es tut mir Leid, dass du bei diesem schönen Wetter bei mir sein musst, und dass ich so ein schlechter Unterhalter bin."  
  
Sie lachte kurz auf und begann sich wieder meinem Körper zu widmen. Sie trocknete mich mit einem trockenen, weichen Handtuch ab und half mir in ein neues Nachthemd.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich das gerne mache, Nia. Ich bin deine Schwester und immerhin sind wir die einzigen, die noch hier geblieben sind. Außer Eldarion natürlich, doch er hat andere Sorgen, als dir Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
  
Ich lächelte sie an. Sie hatte Recht, denn Mandline und Suabien waren mit ihren Ehemännern weggegangen, um ihr eigenes Leben zu leben und nur noch Eldarion, Assentia und ich waren in Minas Tirith geblieben, wobei Eldarion sich auf seine Aufgaben als zukünftiger König von Gondor vorbereiten musste und ich nun auch bald meine Heimat verlassen würde.  
  
„Am besten schläfst du jetzt ein bisschen", sagte sie. Sie küsste mich auf die Stirn, nahm dann die Waschschüssel und den Teller mit sich und schloss die Tür von außen.  
  
Ich hörte, wie sich ihre Schritte vor der Tür entfernten. Nun war ich wieder alleine.  
  
Ich hatte an diesem Tag sehr viel geschlafen und war eigentlich nicht müde, doch nachdem ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht hatte, war ich irgendwann eingeschlafen.  
  
Wird jetzt alles wieder gut??? Die Aussprache mit Aragorn, die liebevolle Zuwendung von Assentia und wird Niamh am Ende vielleicht wieder ganz gesund??? Lest es in den nächsten Kapiteln selbst nach! 


	7. Alpträume

Alpträume  
  
Gehetzt wie ein wildes Tier lief ich mit wehenden Kleidern über die Ebene. Mir brannte die Lunge und ich konnte kaum mehr einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, doch die Panik trieb mich weiter.  
  
Mein Blut hämmerte in meinen Ohren und mir stiegen Tränen vor Angst in die Augen. Ich wurde verfolgt, wusste jedoch nicht, wie weit mein Verfolger noch hinter mir war. Ich hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, doch ich hörte seinen Atem ganz nah. Wurde ich langsamer, spürte ich ihn sogar. Ich roch seine Anwesenheit, erkannte den schlechten Geruch jedoch nicht. Dennoch wusste ich, dass mein Tod bevorstand.  
  
Am Himmel bildeten sich düstere Gewitterwolken, auf die ich geradewegs zulief. Es begann heftig zu regnen und ich sah nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor den Augen, als ich plötzlich über etwas stolperte und geradewegs hinfiel. Ich versuchte wieder aufzustehen und weiterzulaufen, doch mein Kleid war voller Wasser gesogen und tonnenschwer. Meine Beine waren aus Blei und ich bekam sie nicht einen Zentimeter vom Boden.  
  
Mühsam krabbelte ich einige Meter vorwärts, bis ich erneut zusammenbrach und im Schlamm liegen blieb.  
  
Panisch drehte ich mich um und sah eine große, dunkle Gestalt auf mich zukommen. Durch den strömenden Regen und die Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte ich nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte.  
  
Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er immer weiter auf mich zukam. Ich kroch etwas zurück, bis ich auf einen kahlen, glitschigen Stein fasste.  
  
Angst überkam mich. Warum war ich hier allein? Ich hätte keinen Ton herausgebracht, auch wenn ich das Gefühl gehabt hätte, es wäre noch jemand anderes anwesend.  
  
Niemand war bei mir. Ich war völlig allein.  
  
Ich wollte die Augen schließen, doch ich konnte mich nicht von dem drohenden Unheil lösen, das auf mich zukam.  
  
Ich tastete mit meinen eiskalten Händen über den Boden hinter mir.  
  
Plötzlich war die Dunkelheit um mich herum. Ich konnte nichts mehr sehen, außer der Gestalt, die höhnisch langsam auf mich zukam, als würde sie mein Ende genießen.  
  
Verzweifelt krallte ich meine Hände in den Stein. Der Schatten hatte seine schwarzen Hände um meinen Hals gelegt und würgte mich. Ich bekam Angst und rang verzweifelt nach Luft.  
  
Mir schwanden die Sinne und ich hatte das Gefühl leicht zu werden, doch dann merkte ich den Stein in meiner Hand.  
  
Mir letzter Kraft bäumte ich mich vor meinem Tod noch einmal auf und riss meine Hand nach vorne.  
  
Mit einem Krachen schlug ich auf dem dunklen Schatten auf.  
  
Sofort löste er sich um mich herum auf und wieder war ich im strömenden Regen auf dem freien Feld.  
  
Fast glücklich atmete ich auf und betrachtete den Stein in meine Hand, der mir das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
Er war weiß und hatte Risse an seiner Oberfläche.  
  
Vorsichtig drehte ich ihn, um zu sehen in welche Löchern meine Finger steckten.  
  
Ich schrie auf und ließ den Stein fallen.  
  
Zwei leere Augenhöhlen starrten mich aus einiger Entfernung an. Der Schädel hielt meinen Blick gefangen, doch ich krabbelte immer weiter rückwärts, bis ich wieder auf etwas Hartes hinter mir stieß. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und wich entsetzt zurück.  
  
Ein weites Feld voller Gebeine lag vor mir. Überall waren Knochen von Menschen und Tieren. Der braune Boden war durch die weißen, unwirklichen Knochen nicht mehr zu sehen.  
  
Ich wollte einfach nur von diesem Ort entfliehen. Doch als ich vorsichtig aufstand, wuchsen plötzlich Mauern vor, hinter und neben mir aus dem Boden. Überall sahen mich die leeren Augenlöcher der Toten an. Ich spürte ihren kalten Atem auf meiner nassen Haut.  
  
Einige Handknochen griffen nach mir, doch ich schrie auf und wich entsetzt zurück. Ich schlug auf die Gebeine ein, doch sie ließen nicht von mir ab. Immer mehr griffen nach mir und hielten mich fest.  
  
Ich hörte die stimmen der Toten, die mir etwas zu flüsterten. Ich wollte mir die Ohren zuhalten, doch selbst dann hörte ich ihre krächzenden Stimmen noch. Sie riefen mich. Sie riefen meinen Namen. Immer und immer wieder hörten ich ihn durch ihre toten Münder flüstern.  
  
Es war kaum auszuhalten, bis ich plötzlich eine Vorwarnung hörte.  
  
„Es wird dein Tod sein", rief ein mir ein Schädel zu, doch als ich die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, um ihn zu berühren, griff ich durch Nebel.  
  
Woher ich soviel Mut genommen hatte, wusste ich selbst nicht.  
  
Plötzlich begannen alle Knochen um mich herum sich aufzulösen und ich blieb alleine im Nebel zurück.  
  
Ich zitterte vor Kälte...  
  
...und schlug die Augen auf. Ich saß senkrecht in meinem Bett, in meinem nächtlichen Schlafzimmer. Mein Herz pochte mir bis zum Hals und ich holte tief Luft.  
  
Ein Kratzen stieg mir die Luftröhre hinauf und ich gezwungen war zu husten, bis ich den Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund hatte.  
  
Ich machte schnell Licht und spuckte das Blut in die dafür bereitstehende Schüssel. Danach spülte ich meinen Mund mehrmals mit klarem Wasser aus und tupfte es mit einem Tuch ab.  
  
Ich legte mich erschöpft wieder hin und wollte gerade das Licht löschen, als mir mein Alptraum wieder in den Sinn kam.  
  
Ich sah die Toten immer noch vor mir. Ich konnte sie atmen hören, obwohl ich nun wach war. War das eine Warnung gewesen oder nur ein böser Alptraum?  
  
Ich kuschelte mich tief in mein Kissen und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn.  
  
Nichts würde mich noch einmal zum Schlafen bringen in dieser Nacht.  
  
Immer wieder hörte ich ihre krächzenden Stimmen, die mir meinen Tod voraussagten. Ich spürte wie ich zitterte und merkte erst jetzt, dass ich völlig nass war.  
  
Angstschweiß, wie ich dachte, doch als ich mühsam aufstand, um mir ein neues Nachthemd anzuziehen, merkte ich, dass meine Füße voller Schlamm und Dreck waren. Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr ich um, als plötzlich meine Zimmertür quietschte.  
  
Sie stand einen Spalt breit offen, doch niemand ließ sich blicken. Langsam ging ich vorsichtig zur Tür und riss sie mit einem Mal auf, doch auch dann entdeckte ich niemanden. Als ich mich umdrehte und die Tür wieder schließen wollte, hielt etwas meinen Blick gefangen. Ich drehte mich ganz langsam zum Flur um und sah mich nochmals um. Ich hätte jederzeit mit Toten und Geistern gerechnet, doch dann sah ich auf den Boden. Der rote Teppich war voller dreckiger Fußspuren, die in mein Zimmer führten. Mein Blick schweifte an mir herunter und ich sah auf meine schlammigen Füße.  
  
Ich konnte es kaum glauben! Sofort ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und knallte meine Zimmertür zu.  
  
Mein Haare waren klitschnass und ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Wurde ich nun wirklich verrückt?  
  
Ich ging schnell zum Kleiderschrank, schnappte mir das erstbeste Nachthemd und schlich schnell zurück zu meinem Bett. Mein gesamtes Zimmer nicht aus den Augen lassend, zog ich mich um und legte mich mit dreckigen Füßen wieder in mein Bett. Draußen stürmte und blitzte es.  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich keine Angst vor Gewittern, doch in dieser Nacht lernte ich das Fürchten erneut.  
  
Ich schlief immer wieder für einige Sekunden ein und war sofort wieder auf diesem Schlachtfeld. Ich hörte die Geister, der herumirrenden Toten, die für ihre Seelen Frieden suchten.  
  
Dann schreckte ich immer wieder aus meinen Träumen hoch und fand mich in meinem Zimmer. Jedes kleine Geräusch, jeder Windstoß und jedes noch so kleine Knarren des alten Holzes ließen mich zusammen fahren. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich mehr Mut gehabt hätte, um zu Assentia oder meinen Eltern zu gehen, doch die Furcht ließ mich im Bett bleiben.  
  
Mit der Decke bis zur Nasenspitze beobachtete ich mein nächtliches Zimmer. Es war außer mir leer, doch ich vermutete in jedem Schatten, den die Öllampe warf, einen Toten, der mich heimsuchen würde.  
  
Ich hatte die Hoffnung, den Morgen noch lebend zu erleben, schon aufgegeben.  
  
Selbst als der Regen nachgelassen hatte, wurde es nicht hell. Die Sonne konnte sich gegen die dicken Regenwolken nicht durchsetzen.  
  
Als ich mich endlich traute, aufzustehen und die Läden vor den Fenstern zu entfernen, war ich schon steif vor Kälte und vor Angst.  
  
Vorsichtig rollte ich mich aus meinem Bett und ging mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu meinen Fenstern und ließ das wenige Licht des frühen Morgens in mein Zimmer.  
  
Dann nahm ich schnell Papier und Tinte mit und legte mich wieder in mein Bett. Ich hielt es nicht noch eine Nacht hier aus. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass Athaniel eine kranke Mutter hatte, ich musste ihm unbedingt sagen, was mit mir geschah. Ich wurde hier wahnsinnig, konnte kaum etwas Essbares bei mir behalten und niemand glaubte mir.  
  
Ich verursachte durch meine zittrige Handschrift einige Tintenkleckse auf dem Papier, ehe ich überhaupt angefangen hatte zu schreiben.  
  
In wenigen Worten schilderte ich Athaniel meinen Gemütszustand. Ich bat ihn, zu mir zu kommen, da ich den Verdacht hatte, dass mein Leben auf dem Spiel stand.  
  
Mit der Öllampe und einem Messer bewaffnet, schlich ich vorsichtig zur Tür und spähte hinaus. Mehr als eine Handvoll Dienstmädchen war wach, sonst schienen alle noch zu schlafen. Ich ging durch die Gänge und hatte mein Ziel vor Augen.  
  
Ich japste nach Luft und konnte wegen meiner Hustenanfälle kaum atmen, doch ich zwang mich weiterzugehen.  
  
Auf dem Vorplatz waren große Pfützen durch den Regen der letzten Nacht. Ich lief unbeirrt durch sie hindurch, wobei der Dreck an meinen Füßen zu Schlamm wurde und ich Fußspuren hinterließ.  
  
Die Wachen sahen mir ungläubig nach, doch ich musste diesen Brief sofort zu Athaniel schicken. Ich kannte den Boten sehr gut und er war mir treu untergeben. Er brachte meine Nachrichten sehr oft nach Ithilien zu Suabien.  
  
War es nur ein Alptraum oder doch Realität? War Niamh wirklich draußen, war sie vielleicht geschlafwandelt? Die Frage kann jeder für sich beantworten, denn ich möchte keine Interpretationen vorgeben. Habt etwas Fantasie!!! 


	8. Der Ausweg

Der Ausweg  
  
Wie eine Verrückte hämmerte ich an die Tür seines Hauses.  
  
„Sezièl! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"rief ich aufgeregt. Ich hörte, wie jemand die Treppe herunterkam. Sezièl öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Euer Hoheit. Kommt Ihr doch herein. Ihr werden euch erkälten", sagte er und erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich im Nachthemd vor ihm stand, doch das war in diesem Augenblick unwichtig.  
  
„Sezièl, diese Nachricht muss sofort nach Edoras. Sie ist nur des Königs Sohn Athaniel zu übergeben. Nur ihm!"sagte ich eindringlich und gab ihm das wichtige Dokument.  
  
„Aber natürlich, Euer Hoheit", sagte er und nahm mir das Schreiben ab. Er holte sich einen Mantel, steckte die Nachricht in seine Tasche und ging aus seinem Haus zu den Ställen.  
  
Von dem Vorplatz des Palastes sah ich ihm noch nach, als er meinen letzten Hilferuf zu meinem Geliebten brachte.  
  
Langsam ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Niemand, bis auf die Wachen, hatte mich gesehen, so dass ich wieder unerkannt in mein Zimmer kam.  
  
Für mich hieß es jetzt nur noch warten auf Athaniel, doch ich wurde unruhig. Was wäre, wenn er den Brief nicht bekommen würde? Was wäre, wenn ich ihm egal wäre? Oder was wäre, wenn er mich auch für verrückt halten würde?  
  
Ich zerbrach mir den Kopf über diesen Fragen, doch fand keine Antwort. Ich tigerte in meinem Zimmer auf und ab, bis ich eiskalte Füße hatte und immer und immer wieder husten musste.  
  
Ich ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank, holte mir irgendwelche Anziehsachen aus dem Schrank und zog sie an, doch auch dann wurde mir nicht warm. Immer wieder musste ich an meinen Traum denken. Hatte ich meinen Tod vorausgesehen? Würde Athaniel früh genug kommen, um mich noch einmal lebend in die Arme schließen zu können?  
  
Kopflos, als wäre jemand hinter mir her, hetzte ich kurzerhand aus meinem Zimmer. Zwar wunderte es mich, dass Assentia noch nicht mit dem Frühstück gekommen war, doch ich hatte jetzt eine Aufgabe.  
  
So schnell ich konnte lief ich zu den Pferdeställen. Die Wachen sahen meinen komischen Aufzug mit einem Schmunzeln hinterher, doch ich scherte mich nicht um sie.  
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, nein, ich wusste, dass ich sterben würde und deshalb musste ich nun selbst nach Edoras reiten, um Athaniel noch einmal sehen zu können.  
  
Im Stall merkte ich nicht einmal, dass ich mir gar nicht mein Pferd schnappte, sondern das eines Soldaten.  
  
Ich führte es aus dem Stall, stieg auf und ritt gemächlich davon. Die wenigen wachen Seelen sahen mich verwundert an, verbeugten sich jedoch vor mir.  
  
Als ob das Pferd wüsste, wohin ich wollte, lief es mit schnellen Schritten los, als wir die Stadt verlassen hatten.  
  
Ich war wie in Trance gefangen und ließ es gewähren. Sicher würde es mich an einen weit entfernten Ort bringen, der wunderschön war, wie in den Geschichten, die ich so liebte...  
  
Ich musste auf dem Rücken des Pferdes eingeschlafen sein, denn ein zurückschnellender Ast ließ mich auffahren.  
  
Wir hatten die Stadt weit hinter uns gelassen. Um mich herum gab es nur die Einöde. Niemand, weder Mensch noch Tier war zu sehen, außer mir und dem Pferd.  
  
Das Pferd hatte sich etwas Ruhe gegönnt und ging etwas langsamer. Wie aus einem schrecklichen Traum erwacht erkannte ich, was ich gerade tat. Hier draußen würde mich sicher der Tod ereilen und niemand würde mich je finden, denn einen Brief hatte ich meiner Familie nicht hinterlassen und auch Athaniel wusste nicht, dass ich ihm auf dem Weg entgegenkam.  
  
Einsamkeit überkam mich und dicke Tränen kullerten mir über die Wangen. Meine Füße waren kalt, ebenso meine Hände und Ohren.  
  
Meine Nase lief unaufhörlich und ich schmeckte Blut in meinem Mund. Erst jetzt dachte ich daran, dass ich mir eine Waffe hätte mitnehmen müssen, doch bei meiner überstürzten Abreise hatte ich daran nicht gedacht.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein Pferd hinter mir im schnellen Galopp herannahmen, doch bevor ich mich umdrehen und den Ankömmling ansehen konnte, wurde ich aus meinem Sattel gerissen.  
  
Ich prallte hart auf dem Boden auf und rollte etwas weiter.  
  
Ich blieb auf dem Rücken liegen und suchte verzweifelt meine Brille, die mir bei dem Sturz von der Nase gefallen war. Ich fand sie etwas entfernt neben mir und setzte sie mir schnell auf. Das eine Glas war etwas zersplittert, doch durchsehen konnte ich noch.  
  
Ich sah den Mann auf mich zukommen. Er trug einen Mantel, der ihm bis tief in das Gesicht hing, so dass ich dieses nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
Mein Pferd hatte sich, durch meinen Sturz verängstigt, aus dem Staub gemacht und niemand sonst war in der Nähe. Ich war ganz allein mit diesem Räuber, der, wie ich glaubte, Geld von mir verlangen würde.  
  
Plötzlich zog dieser sein Schwert und kam auf mich zu. Er legte es mir an die Kehle und fuhr sachte darüber. Ich merkte, wie das warme Blut aus dem Schnitt über meine Haut floss. Unwillkürlich fuhr ich mit der Hand darüber, als ob ich mich vergewissern müsste, dass ich blutete, doch der Mann schlug meine Hand mit der flachen Seite des Schwertes weg und stellte seinen Fuß auf meine Hand. Ich merkte, wie sein Gewicht meine Hand bis aufs Äußerste strapazierte. Die Sehen und Muskeln verkrampften sich unter dieser Last und ich bekam höllische Schmerzen.  
  
„Was wollt ihr?"fragte ich und merkte, wie sich meine Stimme überschlug. Ich konnte die Schmerzen kaum mehr verbergen und ballte die andere Hand zu einer Faust. Hätte ich den Überlebenswillen gehabt, hätte ich ihn schlagen können, um meine Hand zu retten, doch geschwächt durch die vergangenen zwei Wochen, hatte ich keine Kraft.  
  
„Ich will Gerechtigkeit, Niamh!"sagte mein gegenüber. Jetzt erkannte ich die Stimme einer Frau und wunderte mich, wie hart sie mich aus dem Sattel gestoßen hatte und wie schwer sie auf meiner Hand war.  
  
Plötzlich nahm sie sich die Kapuze ab und mir gefror das Blut in den Adern.  
  
Das Kapitel heißt schon wie ein Ende, doch noch ist es nicht ausgestanden... 


	9. Schwesternliebe

Schwesterliebe  
  
„Sagt man nicht, dass Schwestern immer zusammenhalten würden?"fragte mich Assentia.  
  
Ich starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Niamh? Oder bist du einfach froh, mich zu sehen?"fragte sie mich und lächelte mich an.  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich sie in meine Arme geschlossen und ihr gedankt, dass sie mich gefunden hätte, doch das war etwas anderes. Sie hatte mich aus dem Sattel gestoßen, sie hatte mir die Wunde am Hals zu gefügt und sie stand schwer auf meiner Hand.  
  
„Warum...ich versteh nicht..."sagte ich verwirrt.  
  
„Verstehst du es wirklich nicht, meine Liebe? Das ist doch ganz einfach. Immerhin war ich hier, weil ich den hier haben wollte", sagte sie und hielt einen Brief hoch.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd sah ich mir das Dokument von weitem an und erkannte meinen Brief an Athaniel.  
  
„Aber wenn du ihn hast...", stammelte ich.  
  
„...der nette Bote wollte ihn leider nicht freiwillig hergeben, auch wenn ich deine Schwester bin. Das an den Rändern ist übrigens sein Blut", sagte sie gehässig und warf den Brief auf meine Brust.  
  
Dann ging sie einen Schritt zurück, so dass meine Hand nun endlich frei kam. Schnell ergriff ich sie mit der anderen und rieb sie. Ich merkte, wie das Blut in meine Finger strömte und wieder Leben in sie kam.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf und nahm den Brief in die Finger. An einigen Stellen waren Blutspritzer auf dem Papier. Ich konnte mir die Szene vorstellen. Sezièl wollte den Brief nicht hergeben und dafür hatte sie ihn etwas verletzt. So kannte ich Assentia gar nicht. Sie wirkte wie verändert.  
  
„Ist er schwer verletzt?"fragte ich sie leise.  
  
„Was? Du glaubst, dass er noch lebt? Och, das ist irgendwie süß", sagte sie und stützte sich auf ihr Schwert.  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und musste alles erst einmal verdauen. Hatte Assentia Sezièl wirklich...umgebracht? Nein, das war sicher ein Scherz gewesen, denn zu einem Mord wäre Assentia nie fähig gewesen, aber als ich sie vor mir stehen sah, entdeckte ich eine neue Seite an ihr. Sie wirkte selbstsicher und hart. Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich verändert, aber konnte sie wirklich so brutal sein?  
  
„Aber Asti, warum denn nur?"fragte ich sie verzweifelt.  
  
„Ich sag dir warum!"schrie sie mich an und trat mir gegen die Schulter, so dass ich wieder auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. „Weil ich ihn heiraten sollte. Es war ein Fest, damit ich ihn kennenlernen konnte."  
  
Sie hob das Schwert und stach mir leicht in den linken Oberarm. Ich zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts, um sie nicht weiter anzutreiben.  
  
„Du hast meine Zukunft zerstört!"schrie sie und rammte mir nun vollends das Schwert in den Oberarm. Genüsslich zog sie es langsam wieder hinaus.  
  
Ich rollte mich vor Schmerz auf die rechte Seite, doch unsanft wurde ich getreten, so dass ich auf dem Rücken liegen bleiben musste.  
  
Ich konnte kaum zuhören, als sie weiter erzählte.  
  
Mein ganzer linker Arm wurde langsam taub und ich hielt ihn mit meiner rechten Hand fest.  
  
Mit verkniffenen Augen sah ich meine Schwester. Sie sah uninteressiert aus, als ob sie diese Szene gar nicht anging.  
  
Als unsere Blicke sich begegneten, wurde sie wieder wütend und zornig.  
  
Langsam zog sie das Schwert von der linken Seite über meinen Hals. Ich spürte, wie mir das warme Blut über die Haut lief und ins Gras tropfte.  
  
„Ich hätte die zukünftige Königin von Rohan werden sollen", sagte sie ganz leise, doch ihre Stimme zitterte vor Bitterkeit.  
  
Langsam ließ sie das Schwert über meinen rechten Arm gleiten und hinterließ eine blutige Spur.  
  
„Asti, bitte, ich...", fing ich an, doch sie unterbrach mich mit barschem Ton.  
  
„Was willst du? Du hast mein Leben zerstört, was willst du noch erreichen? Immer war ich nur die dritte Tochter Aragorns. Nur die Dritte! Weißt du überhaupt, was das heißt?"schrie sie und schlitzte meinen Arm vor Wut angestachelt immer weiter auf.  
  
Ich wollte sie bitten aufzuhören. Ich wollte mir die klaffende Wunde an meinem rechten Arm halten, doch ich konnte den linken auch nicht mehr bewegen.  
  
Ich war ihr jetzt völlig ausgeliefert.  
  
Sie trat überraschenderweise etwas zurück und besah sich ihr Werk.  
  
Ich wünschte, sie würde mich hier liegen lassen oder mich endlich umbringen, damit meine Qualen ein Ende hatten.  
  
„Es tut mir ehrlich gesagt leid, dass du solange hast leiden müssen", sagte sie plötzlich mitfühlend.  
  
Ich verstand ihre Worte jedoch nicht und sah sie ungläubig an.  
  
„Man sollte meinen, dass du schlauer bist als du aussiehst. Was meinst du, warum es dir in letzter Zeit so schlecht ging?"fragte sie mich und lächelte mich durchtrieben an.  
  
Was hatte sie getan? Waren meine Ängste begründet? Ich hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn sie begann weiterzuerzählen.  
  
„Ich will nun keine langweiligen Reden halten. Einfach gesagt: ich habe versucht dich zu vergiften!"rief sie und schnitt mir mit ihrem Schwert tief in den Oberschenkel.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was mehr wehtat. Meine Wunden oder die Sache, dass meine Schwester versuchte mich umzubringen.  
  
„Asti..."keuchte ich und wand mich unter diesen Schmerzen. Ich hatte kaum mehr Kraft etwas zu sagen, da ich immer mehr Blut verlor.  
  
„Was willst du?"herrschte sie mich an.  
  
„Ich habe...dir vertraut", sagte ich leise.  
  
„Tja, wir alle machen Fehler. Aber du, du hast den schlimmsten Fehler gemacht, den es gibt!"schrie sie nun wieder.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und versucht ruhig zu werden. Wenn ich schon sterben musste, dann wollte ich an Athaniel denken. Er sollte mein allerletzter Gedanke sein.  
  
Assentia war unruhig, wie ich an ihren schnellen Schritten im Gras hörte. Noch einmal öffnete ich die Augen und sah, wie nun direkt über mir stand. „Ich hasse dich dafür", sagte sie leise, rammte mir das Schwert in den Bauch und zog es wieder hinaus.  
  
Es war ungewöhnlich, dass ich kaum Schmerzen hatte. Ich merkte, wie sich meine Lunge mit Blut füllte und ich immer schwerer atmen konnte, doch ich hatte keine Angst. Ich hatte keine Angst davor, von dieser Welt zu gehen, doch ich wollte Assentia noch etwas sagen.  
  
„Ich...liebe dich, Asti", sagte ich und spuckte Blut aus.  
  
Sie sah mich verwirrt an, doch ich lächelte sie nur an.  
  
Plötzlich sah sie sich um, als ob jemand kommen würde.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf meinen Tod.  
  
Ich hörte noch, wie Assentia sich mit den Ankömmlingen unterhielt.  
  
„Assentia! Leg dein Schwert weg!"sagte Aragorn bestimmt, doch Assentia weigerte sich.  
  
„Nein", sagte sie ruhig.  
  
Es war kurze Zeit still. Von Neugier gepackt öffnete ich die Augen ein wenig. Ich sah meinen Vater und drei Soldaten.  
  
Aragorn ging langsam auf Assentia zu, die zwei Schritte neben mir stand.  
  
„Du hast einmal gesagt, dass man jedem Mörder eine zweite Chance geben muss, Vater", sagte Assentia ruhig, doch ich sah, wie sehr ihre Hände zitterten.  
  
„Aber ich war immer anderer Meinung!"rief sie. „Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass man Mörder für ihre Taten mit dem Tod bestrafen soll, sagte sie.  
  
Bevor unser Vater noch einen Schritt auf sie zu machen konnte, stach sie sich ihr Schwert tief in den Bauch.  
  
Ich sah, wie sie zusammenbrach und bewegungslos liegen blieb.  
  
Dann schloss ich meine Augen und tauchte in die Tiefen ab, von denen ich niemals zurückkommen würde.  
  
Alle Schmerzen waren mir genommen, als ich leicht und frei auf das strahlende Licht zuging. Ich sah mich nicht um, denn ich wusste, wen ich alles zurückließ, doch vor mir lang ein neuer Weg.  
  
An diesem Tag verlor mein Vater zwei seiner geliebten Kinder. Meine Schwester Assentia war schon lange vor dem Fest, auf dem ich meinen Verlobten Athaniel zum ersten Mal traf, von Eifersucht innerlich zerfressen. Sie hatte durch mich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, den letzten Schritt zu tun, um sich von ihrem Problem zu befreien.  
  
Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass Assentia mich nicht geliebt hat, doch Hass bringt die Menschen dazu, Dinge zu tun, die sie sonst nicht tun würden.  
  
Die Nachricht von unserem gemeinsamen Tod verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Gerüchte wurden laut, doch auch sie halfen uns nicht, nicht in Vergessenheit zu geraten.  
  
Im Laufe der Jahre wurden unsere Leben zu Geschichten, zu Sagen und dann zu Mythen.  
  
Nach einigen Jahrhunderten waren wir ganz vergessen und niemand wusste mehr, dass Aragorn nicht nur drei, sondern fünf Kinder gehabt hatte.  
  
Die Spuren von Assentia und Niamh waren im Laufe der Jahre vom Wind verweht worden.  
  
Du meine Güte, es ist geschafft!!! Ich habe die Story in nur einer Woche heruntergeschrieben, tja und das ist herausgekommen. Jetzt muss ich auch mal meinen Freundinnen Jay und Anne danken, die mir viele gute Ideen gegeben haben und meine Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert haben. Wenn ihr doch mal welche findet, bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir. Danke fürs Lesen... 


End file.
